


Daddy's girl

by beabea



Series: Mondler One Shots [2]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabea/pseuds/beabea
Summary: prompt from archervale:“How long have you been standing there?”and"Come on, walk to daddy! You’re doing it! Come on, just take one step more!”
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Series: Mondler One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Daddy's girl

“Come on, walk to daddy! You’re doing it! Come on, just take one step more!”A pyjama-clad Chandler is sitting on the floor in the living room, a few feet away from the coffee table. His daughter, Erica, is standing halfway between her dad and the table. She’s taking her first wobbly steps, determined to make it to her dad.

“Come on, Erica! You can do it!” Chandler says once again.

The little girl takes another wobbly step before falling, but she’s soon on her feet once again. Chandler can’t help but think how she looks like Monica. She has the same look in her eyes, that stare that challenges everyone to cross them. He’s sure she will make it, because she’s her mother’s daughter and nothing will stop her.

Erica takes the last two steps and she’s in her dad’s arms.

“You did it, Erica! I’m so proud of you!”

At that moment they hear a loud squeak and babbling. Chandler turns around to see his wife with their son in her arms standing it the doorway.

“How long have you been standing there?” Chandler asks Monica as he stands up while still holding his daughter.

“Long enough” she answers with a smile.

“You saw it then? You saw what our little girl did!” he says and starts kissing Erica’s cheeks, “She’s the best!”

“I know!” Monica answers before kissing Erica, “We need to celebrate! I’ll make pancakes with chocolate chips for breakfast.”

They make their way to the kitchen, the twins babbling to each other, apparently communicating in a language only they understand. They are quickly strapped into their high chairs as they keep having their conversation.

In the meantime, Chandler starts setting the table for breakfast as Monica prepares the batter for the pancakes.

“You’re not mad, are you?” he asks as he hugs her from behind.

“For what? What did you do?” Monica stops whisking the batter and turns to look at her husband.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” he says while holding up his hands, “I meant with Erica. You’re not angry because she took her first steps with me and not with you?”

Monica can’t help but laugh. “Of course I’m not angry! Why would I be? I’m so happy our little girl is growing up so fast. And I’m sure Jack too will walk his first steps soon. Besides, everyone knows Erica is and alway will be daddy’s little girl!” The brunette turns around and kisses her husband on the lips, a tender and sweet kiss.

“Jack is Mommy’s little boy, we know it!” Chandler says while looking behind his shoulder at the twins who were still babbling.

He grabs two plastic bowls filled with washed and cut fruits and brings them to the high chairs. In the meantime, Monica starts cooking the pancakes.

“By the way,” Chandler says as he puts the bibs on the twins, “when Erica was trying to walk she had your look.”

“What do you mean she had my look?” Monica asks.

“She had the same determined look you have when you really want to do something. It was amazingly similar to yours, kind of scary.”

“What? Are you saying I’m scary?” she asks feigning indignation. 

“Sometimes” Chandler says laughing.

He grabs two kids’ water bottles and puts each on one of the twins’ high chair tables.

“You can be real scary sometimes, and you know it perfectly well.”

“But you love me nonetheless.”

“But I love you nonetheless!” Chandler says, “I always will.”


End file.
